Information rights management protects sensitive information from unauthorized access. Information rights management systems are typically used to protect information such as documents and emails in a business to business model, such as financial data, intellectual property, and executive communications. Information can be protected from unauthorized users by selectively preventing the use of access rights such as read, write, copy & paste, print, and screen shot. Access to protected information can continue to be controlled even after the protected information is distributed. Instead of limiting the ability for protected information to be shared, access rules are enforced when potential users attempt to gain access to the protected information. Therefore, a protected document can be distributed in an environment where the document's recipients could not necessarily be trusted. If a protected email is accidentally forwarded to users that include unauthorized users, only the authorized users could gain access to the protected email. Often people share protected information with potential users who should legitimately have access to the protected information, but do not yet have access to the protected information. Therefore, information rights management systems convey the access requests to the creator or the protector of the protected information. The creator or the protector of the protected information can dynamically modify the access rights to protected information by authorized users, or by unauthorized users, for protected information that has already been distributed.